The present invention relates to a stapler which includes a rotatable member connected on the document guide and can be pivoted an angle to be located on a center axis such that the magazine casing may be supported on the rotatable member so that the jammed staple can be expelled by pushing the arm.
A conventional stapler 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally a base 11 with an arm 14 pivotably connected to a connection frame 100 on the base 11, and a magazine casing 13 is pivotably connected to the connection frame 100 and can be pivoted downward with the downward movement of the arm 14. A push plate 15 is connected to an underside of the arm 14 so as to push the staples 20 received in the space 16 in magazine casing 13. A document guide 12 is movably connected to the base 11 and includes a guide surface 121 such that a pile of document may be guided onto the guide surface 121 and the staples 20 pushed by the push plate 15 penetrate through the pile of the document. As shown in FIG. 2, the staple 20 could be jammed in the magazine casing 13 and cannot be pushed out from the magazine casing 13 by the push plate 15. The user has to insert an object such as a pencil 30 between the base 11 and the magazine casing 13 to form a gap between the magazine casing 13 and the base 11 so that when pushing the push plate 15, the jammed staple 20 can be forced to drop from the magazine casing 13. Nevertheless, the pencil 30 is damaged by the downward force of the magazine casing 13 and this is not convenient at all.
The present invention intends to provide a jammed staples expelling device that is rotatably connected to the document guide and can be easily rotated to support the magazine casing to allow the jammed staple to be expelled by pushing the arm.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stapler which comprises a base with a document guide movably connected to a top thereof and an arm is pivotably connected to a connection frame on the base. A magazine casing located beneath the arm is pivotably connected to the connection frame and a push plate is connected to an underside of the arm and inserted in the magazine casing. The document guide includes a first protrusion and a second protrusion. A guide surface is defined in a side of each of the first protrusion and the second protrusion. At least one groove is defined in an outer periphery of the second protrusion. A rotatable member is rotatably mounted to the second protrusion and includes at least one rib which is disengagably engaged with the at least one groove. A support portion is connected to the rotatable member and switched below the magazine casing by rotating the rotatable member.